Daddy Dearest
by loveattack2021
Summary: After Troy's death, Sharpay feels helpless, especially now that they have a son... Soon, Troy interacts with them once again. Troypay with very slight Ryella


Sharpay walked out of the shop with a bouquet of roses in her hand. She hopped into her car and drove to the cemetery. She walked around until she found the right gravestone. As she sat down beside the gravestone, she laid the roses beside the gravestone and lit candles. She then started to talk to the supposed person…

"_Hey… how are you up there? We miss you so much, you know. (Sigh) I really wish you're still here with us… with me. I know you're watching over us, you said you would if you'd die. I just wish you didn't. you know, when you first told me that… I was curious and afraid. I kept on wondering why you would say something like that…"_

Sharpay starts to cry…

"_And now, I do… everyone does. (Sniffle) Troy, why didn't you tell me you had cancer? We could've worked things out, brought you to therapy, we could've done anything. No one wanted you to die so early. You had so much to offer... oh, and I gave birth to our baby a few days after you died… I named him after you (Sigh) it's just too bad that he didn't get to meet you, he would be very proud that he has a father like you… (Sobs) Look, I'm sorry if I'm crying… I know you don't like it when I cry… but I just really miss you…so much that it hurts. I love you, troy. So much! (Smiles) remember the day we got married? You said you wanted to have 3 kids, and you wanted them to learn how to play basketball and how to sing and dance, but…since you're no longer here… I'm just gonna stick with our bundle of joy. (Pauses) I have to go… it's Troy's __**(A/N: I'm talking about the baby, not Troy himself)**__ first day of pre-school. He's really excited, but nervous. I love you… bye"_

As Sharpay finished, she stood up and wiped her tears, she walked back to the car and drove back home to pick up her baby boy. When she did, they drove to his pre-school.

Sharpay felt a bit insecure. All the children who came to the school with their parents… they all had fathers. "Mommy, why do they have two mommies and I only have one?" Baby Troy asked, "Um… Honey, everyone has only one mommy, the other one is the daddy." Sharpay explained feeling a bit depressed, "then where's my daddy?" asked baby troy, "Um… honey, you DO have a daddy but he's….he's dead, but don't worry, he's watching over us right now. He's our angel" Sharpay said with a smile, "Um… Ok, but when we get home tonight, can you tell me all about daddy?"Asked Baby Troy, "Of course… but now, you have to go to school." Sharpay said.

"Ok!" Baby Troy said with a huge smile, he then ran to the school entrance.

As Sharpay waited for baby Troy to come out of school, she sat on one of the benches outside the entrance. The bell suddenly rung and little Baby Troy ran to her mom.

"Hey Hunny, so…how was your first day of school?" Sharpay asked while hugging him.

"It was great! I met new friends and I talked to Daddy!" Baby Troy said, Sharpay was shocked at what her son had said

"W-what?" she muttered

"Yeah… he asked me to tell you that he's sorry and that he's happy and in peace and he loves you… he said that he loves me too and that he's watching over us every day!" baby Troy said, Sharpay smiled "Okay, now, let's go home so you can learn more about your daddy" Sharpay said as she flung her son's backpack to her back.

"and this is when your daddy scored the winning shot in the basketball game…" Sharpay said as she pointed a picture of Troy holding up the trophy

"wow! Daddy is so cool! He sings, he dances and he is a great basketball player… I wanna be just like him!" Baby Troy said looking at a picture of Troy.

"your father couldn't wish for anything more…" Sharpay said with a smile, "now, go to your room, it's time to get to bed". "Okay. Goodnight, Mommy. Goodnight, Daddy" Baby Troy said as he touches the picture of Troy. Sharpay smiled at him, but you can tell that something's wrong. "Goodnight, Troy" she said, she watched him leave, and when he did. She drops her body to her bed harder. She started to murmur words that no one would hear but herself. She then hears a soft familiar chuckle inside the room. As she sat up, the view was as surprising as ever. She let out a gasp and grabbed the sheets and pulled it over her head.

The voice chuckles again…

"_Hunny, relax, it's just me"_

Sharpay remembered that voice… she quickly threw the sheets away from her body. She saw her beloved husband sitting on his computer chair, he sits there every time he works or when he's on the phone.

"Troy? Is that really you?" Sharpay said with a smile of confusion

"_The one and only" _Troy said with a grin.

"Um… can I hug you?" Sharpay asks

"_Of Course, silly!" _he said with a smile he opened his arms as wide as he can, as Sharpay rested her body against his on a hug, he closed his arm and wrapped them around Sharpay's body.

"Troy! I've missed you!!" Sharpay said as he kissed his cheek

"_I missed you, too, Honey. Now, I just wanted to drop by and talk to you… you've been very depressed and I don't want to see you like that… I want you to enjoy every day of your life… I would if I was given a second chance. Baby, Life is short so enjoy it… ok?" _Troy said

Sharpay sighed and looked him in the eyes, "But Troy, it's been hard for me lately so crying is what I happen to do, it makes me calmer" Sharpay said, _"Baby, I…"_ Troy started but Sharpay cut him off, "It's hard… our son sees other families with fathers, I know he does, he has the best one" she paused, Troy smiles, "But…" she continues, "he never knew you, and seeing how much he wants to meet you, it's 

kinda hard, I don't want him to be lonely…" She ended with a sigh, _"Baby, I know it's hard, but he's a_ _smart kid, he'll understand…"_ said Troy. Sharpay started to cry, "Troy, I just need you more than ever!" She sobbed on his chest, "_I know that, but, Pay, you have to be strong and independent, ok?_" Troy said, while combing her hair with his fingers.

"OK"

"_that's my girl_"

"now that we're talking… I just wanted to know why you never told me that you had cancer… (?)" Sharpay said with her arms crossed on her chest

"_I didn't want you to worry, but, I did try to stop the disease, I snuck an appointment once… Shar, DON'T think that I wanted this to happen"_ Troy explained

Sharpay sighed "Mmm… Ok, but, did you ever tell anyone?" She asked

Troy bit his lip, _"Yeah, the doctor."_

"that's all?" She asked with confusion in her eyes

"_Yeah, I didn't want anyone to worry about me. So… I didn't have the guts to."_

Sharpay nodded while looking at her hands

"you know, Troy, it IS hard without you around, but, to be honest, I have always felt your presence… when I cry, when I gave birth to Troy… even if you weren't there, I always felt like you were trying to cheer me up, and holding my hand and telling me that everything's gonna be okay. It's like you are always around" Sharpay said ending with a smile

"_that's because I always am around. You might not see me, but I always am around. So you shouldn't waste your time being sad, ok? I'm always here. For you and for our baby." _ Troy said

"Mmm… Okay, I miss you a lot. But, enough bout sad things, how are you feeling?" Sharpay asked, trying to stop the sad talk

"_I'm feeling good, you know, in peace… Shar, just know, that I'm watching over you and Troy every moment of everyday, ok?" _ Troy said with a smile

"I know that, now… I love you, Troy" Sharpay said

"I love you, too" Troy replied

As he leaned forward to kiss her, she leaned closer to him as well, as their lips finally meet, a bright light was seen, Sharpay closed her eyes, but as she opened them, Troy was gone.

"Mommy! You're awake!" Baby Troy said with a huge smile

"Um… Yeah? what happened?" Sharpay asked in confusion, she was no longer in her… I mean, her and Troy's room. She was in a room colored in white, she was lain down in a white bed, her son was sitting on a chair next to her. And there was this beeping sound

"you passed out last night. Luckily, Troy (their son) went back to get his Toy and saw you and called us" Ryan said

"I passed out? But, that can't be, I talked to Troy last night right after he left." Sharpay tried to explain

Ryan gave his wife, Gabriella a _look_

"Shar, Troy's dead. You have to just move on, you cant kill yourself with depression, he wouldn't want that" Gabriella said to her best friend

Sharpay sighed, kowing that they won't believe her "Ok, sorry if ever I bothered anything"

"It's okay, Um… we'll leave you to rest" Ryan said while grabbing her wife and his nephew's hand and dragging them out.

"Ry?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah?" Ryan replied

"do you think that she really saw Troy?" Gabriella said

"maybe." Ryan answered simply

As Sharpay just lay down on her hospital bed, she turned her head to the window and looked at the crystal blue sky, and she swore that she saw Troy (her husband, not her son) smiling at her.


End file.
